


A Shot in the Dark

by Polgara6



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe The Black Cat Miraculous did not get released, Claudia Stilinski Lives, Cora is sixteen, Derek is Seventeen Years Old, Everyone else is seventeen, Everyone is in the same class including Cora who skipped a grade, Fox OFC, Guardian is Original Character, Hawkmoth Gerard, Ladybug Stiles, Laura Doesn’t Exist, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Malia Doesn’t Exist, Mayura Kate, OFC is Stiles maybe Cousin, OFC is named Adelynn, Other Miraculous’s will be revealed as they are released, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Peter is Derek’s Brother, Well I mean the villains don’t know but screw miscommunication, no secret identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: Stiles and his maybe cousin Addy are granted the Ladybug and Fox miraculous respectively in order to fight off the evil of Hawkmoth but without the Black Cat miraculous the Ladybug miraculous is off balance giving Hawkmoth quite the advantage. Who would be able to contain the destructive power of the unlucky miraculous? And what about the rest of the miraculous?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I had this idea for a fic and I could not get it out my head for the life of me. So this is me ignoring all my works in progress for an idea that’ll probably abandon me in a week. The guardian is based on Chuck Shurley btw and my ofc is maybe Stiles’s cousin because nobody has any idea how they are related.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Addy meet the Guardian and obtain their miraculouses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters besides my guardian and Adelynn. Any lines you recognize I most likely got from Miraculous Ladybug. Disclaimer over.

POV Adelynn

“Holy shit!!!!” I shouted as Stiles and I dashed into the street. A man had suddenly collapsed while walking and seemed to be bleeding from his head. Stiles and I reached him just as he seemed to be coming too and helped him to his feet and out of the street. “Are you okay?” Stiles asked as I death-glared people who seemed to think it was perfectly alright to ogle this poor guy. “Yes I’m fine” the guy responded as we helped him sit down on a nearby bench. “We need to get you to a doctor ASAP” I announced soundly going to help him to his feet again.

“No no no” the man immediately started to panic. “No doctors”. “Ok no doctors” Stiles said soothingly although I remained unconvinced. Stiles sent me a glare and sighing I let the man sit back down. “I have to go” said the man looking more and more freaked out by the second. Suddenly the man stood up and bolted. Stiles and I ran after him but by the time we rounded the corner he was gone and we were running late for our first day of school.

The day progressed as usual everyone in our class was the same as last year with Jackass Whittmore still being an awful person, Lydia still pretending to be an airhead, etc. The only interesting thing is that this year we had both Derek and Peter Hale in our homeroom because usually you just get one or the other as teachers like to split them up. Stiles was very happy about this. For the past two years he has only seen the boy he has a crush on in passing in the halls and at basketball games as Peter is the captain of the basketball team.

As we were walking home together our conversation turned back to the man in the road. Everything about that situation was odd and something about it just didn’t feel right. We went inside and greeted Uncle John and Aunt Claudia. Nobody was quite sure how I was related to the Stilinskis but my parents made them my guardian’s in their will and I have lived with them ever since. Stiles and I have been sharing a bedroom for the past couple of days due to my room undergoing renovations as a late birthday present for me so we both headed to his room.

When we entered his room the first thing I noticed were two boxes on the desk that definitely weren’t there this morning. I pointed them out to Stiles who agreed that I wasn’t just forgetting something, the boxes definitely weren’t there before, and we walked over to take a look. The one in the right seemed to almost be calling out to me as I slowly picked it up. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Stiles picking up the left box with an odd expression on his face. We exchanged looks and agreed to open them on 3. We counted down and then opened the box.

Immediately a brightly glowing orb exited my box causing me to close my eyes although I could feel it whizzing around my head. When my eyes no longer ached I opened them only to see a small creature that kind of looked like a fox floating in front of me. “What… who” I managed to stutter out. “My name is Trixx and I’m your Kwami” the creature replied. I registered somewhere in the back of my head that Stiles was having a similar conversation with a similar creature. “A Kwami?” I questioned still not quite believing what I was seeing. “Yeah” Trixx trilled doing a flip. “Look back in the box” they told me.

I glanced back down into the box only to see a necklace with a orange and white fox tail pendant in it. I felt Trixx float over by my head to look down into the box as well. “That is the fox miraculous” Trixx told me. “When it and me combine we can give you superpowers, the guardian has sensed that one of the miraculous, specifically the butterfly, is being used for nefarious purposes so the guardian sent me and Tikki to help you beat them” Trixx explained. I assumed that the little creature talking to my cousin was Tikki.

“What kind of superpowers?” I decided to ask finally looking back up at Trixx. “Super speed and agility for a start, as well as your special power Mirage” Trixx responded cheerfully. “Mirage” I asked as I set the box down, took out the necklace, and put it on. “Yeah the miraculous gives you a magic flute that you can use to create the illusion of your choice” Trixx informed me. “But be careful once you use Mirage you only have five minutes before you transform back” Trixx warned. “Ok I think I got it” I said as I finally turned my attention back to Stiles who was putting in some earrings as the little creature, who kind of looked like a ladybug, who I could only assume was Tikki told him about his power.

“I bet you’re glad your ears are pierced right about now” I teased him. “No shit Sherlock” he snarked rolling his eyes. I turned my attention to Tikki. “You must be Tikki then, I’m Adelynn nice to meet you” I introduced. “It’s nice to meet you too Adelynn” Tikki said politely. “Normally you don’t have holders who know each other’s identities right away so this will be a new experience for us” Trixx remarked from where they were floating by my head.

I noticed that Tikki looked kind of uncomfortable and I asked if everything was okay. Tikki explained how she wasn’t used to being out when the black cat miraculous wasn’t. She explained how the black cat was the ladybug’s equal and opposite and how without a black cat holder the balance was out of whack. The guardian however was reluctant to put the black cat miraculous out because last time he had chosen incorrectly. “Is that going to be a problem?” Stiles asked looking very concerned. “Yes” Tikki immediately responded. “You should try and find someone who could be even a temporary holder as soon as possible” she informed.

Suddenly all of us heard a scream and looked outside to see a giant stone beast wrecking shop outside. “So that wouldn’t happen to be an akuma” Stiles said. “An akuma?” I asked. “Hawkmoth can make Akumas by sending his butterflies to people filled with negative emotions and turn them into monsters” Trixx informed me as Tikki told Stiles it was an akuma. “Okay so how do we activate the miraculous?” I asked. “Oh I didn’t tell you?” Trixx wondered. “You just have to say one thing ‘Trixx let’s pounce’” Trixx informed me. 

“Trixx Let’s Pounce!”


	2. Stoneheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Addy face down their first akuma but can they really handle the stress of being superheroes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you recognize is either from TW or ML

POV Stiles

I watched as Trixx flew into Addy’s necklace before she was surrounded by bright orange light. When the light disappeared she was in an orange superhero suit with a white part in the front and a kind of tail situation in the back. She also had fox ears, an orange mask, and a orange flute strapped to her back. I turned to Tikki to ask what I needed to say when I saw her smiling. “All you need to say is ‘Tikki, Spots on’” she said cheerfully.

I did and felt her fly towards my new earrings as my clothing transformed. I walked over to the mirror and saw that I was in a ladybug themed super suit with a spotted mask on. I also saw I had a yo-yo wrapped around my hips and remembered Tikki mentioning it was my weapon. “Come on you can admire the suit later, we got to go” my cousin announced before opening up the window and jumping out of it, easily landing on our neighbors roof. 

So that’s what they meant by increased agility. I took my yo-yo and swung it at the nearby flag pole before swinging off into the air. As Addy and I got closer we could see a lot of people running and screaming but it seemed the monster was only focused on one particular spot. “We need to figure out where the butterfly is, once we know where it is we can destroy the item holding it, and I can purify the akuma” I shouted to Addy who shouted back that she understood.

We circled around the stone monster searching for any kind of object that could hold the akuma but we couldn’t see anything. Addy and I landed on a nearby rooftop to see if we could see something from a different angle. “It has to be in its hand, we can’t see inside them because they are balled up into fists” I said. Addy nodded in agreement but remarked that we had no idea how to make him open them before her eyes got big.

“Stiles what if it’s only focusing on that one spot because it’s trying to smash whoever made them upset” Addy said quietly. I cursed and launched myself into the air trying to see what the monster was focused on. Addy got there before I did. “Shit Red Hale at three o’ clock” She announced. I quickly landed and threw out my yo-yo to wrap around Peter who I could now see was trying to dodge the monsters fists. The yo-yo wrapped around him and I yanked him back towards me to the monsters anger. 

Peter landed at my side as I unwrapped my yo-yo from around him. I couldn’t help but stare as he fought to catch his breath. On top of Peter being a crazy genius and really funny he also was the most handsome person I had ever seen. He turned to me confusion and a little bit of awe in his face. “And who might you be” Peter asked clearly having recovered from seeing the monster. Shit Addy and I hadn’t thought of this I had no idea what to say. Well Addy called me Red so maybe Red Beetle it’s as good as anything. “I’m the Red Beetle” I announced as Addy landed on the rooftop Peter and I were standing on. “And I’m his partner Vixen” Addy said walking over.

“But we need to know what happened” Addy states getting straight to business. “That used to be one of the girls I went to school with” Peter said pointing at the monster. “She was a year below me so I didn’t know her but she confessed to me I thought I let her down easy but apparently it wasn’t enough” Peter said his tone laced with regret. “Hey it wasn’t your fault” I said to Peter smiling at him. “Red we need to get this over with” Vixen said looking at the monster that was storming to us.

“Right Lucky Charm!” I shouted summoning a blow up suit. What the hell am I supposed to do with this? I glanced around and suddenly I had a plan. I grabbed Peter around the waist and jumped down from the building shouting for Addy to follow me. As she was landing I quickly attached a nearby hose to a tap and then to the suit. I turned to Addy and said I needed an illusion of Peter to distract the monster while I explained . I heard flute music as I turned to Peter. “I need your help to pull this off you interested?” I asked already knowing the answer was yes.

After Peter agreed to help I quickly yo-yoed up Addy’s legs and threw her at the monster yelling for her to trust me. Addy was quickly caught as I quickly jumped towards the monster forcing her to open her other hand. I saw what had to be the object fall out so I yelled for Peter to turn on the tap. The suit forced her hand open as I jumped for the object quickly breaking it. I slid my fingers along my yo-yo causing it to open in a new way which I then flung towards the escaping butterfly. It quickly captured and purified the butterfly which I let fly away. I picked up the suit and tossed into the air. “Miraculous Beetle” I shouted as a bunch of ladybugs filled the air to fix everything. Vixen walked up to me and punched me in the arm for throwing her at the monster before laughing and fist bumping me. Suddenly we both heard beeping and realize we had to run. We waved goodbye to the news teams that had gathered. I quickly swung out of there with Addy jumping after me.


	3. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Addy meet the Guardian

POV Adelynn 

Stiles and I just managed to land in his room before we transformed back. Our kwami’s came out looking dazed. I quickly caught Trixx in my cupped hands asking what was wrong. They explained how when kwamis need to be fed after they transform their holder. I quickly snuck downstairs with Stiles following after me. Stiles found Tikki a cookie to eat because apparently those were her favorite, but Trixx wouldn’t tell me what their’s was. I ended up guessing pomegranate seeds which apparently was right.

Trixx and Tikki floated back up into the air and regarded us with serious expressions. “I think you two need to meet the Guardian” said Tikki. “Just in case you find a temporary holder for the black cat or honestly any of the miraculous” interrupted Trixx. Both of us agreed and grabbed our bags so the kwamis could hide. Stiles grabbed the keys to the jeep, we got in, and he strated driving. With whispered instructions from the kwami's we soon arrived at a ramshackle of a house.

Stiles knocked on the door and it was answered by the same guy we helped this morning who quickly ushered us inside. He seemed really shifty like he was anxious about something and immediately pulled out a box that looked sort of wrong. I couldn’t see anything immediately wrong with it but I had a feeling it was being misused in some way. He opened the box so we could see inside and immediately a bunch of other little drawers opened on the sides of the box.

The top of the box only had three miraculous in it, the black cat presumably and two others that I did not know the purpose of. The Guardian quickly started explaining what each of them did seemingly nervous about something. I glanced at Stiles who was staring at the box with a look of severe concentration as the Guardian babbled. Suddenly the Guardian shoved an iPad into Stiles hand and shouted that he officially renounced his role as Guardian before diving out the window.

“What the actual fuck was that” I said staring at the kwamis in shock. “He was never a very good Guardian” said Trixx more sad then surprised. Tikki seemed to gather herself and explained that the Guardian was actually originally just a translator for the Miraculous spellbook when a Guardian in training had been having issues understanding the code, but was given the title of Guardian due to a tragedy and had promptly lost the spellbook and the butterfly and peacock miraculouses. She continued to explain that on the iPad was photos of the entire spellbook along with the translations as the previous Guardian has actually been a very good translator.

“So the owner of the butterfly miraculous is the one currently harassing Beacon Hills” I asked as Stiles was busy looking over the iPad although he was listening. “Yes that is right and whoever it is probably has the peacock miraculous too along with the spellbook” said Tikki looking very panicked at the thought. “Calm down Tikki” Stiles said. “Hawkmoth might have the spellbook but we have the translations” he continued. Stiles reached out for the box and the second he touched it the bad feeling I had went away.

“I guess you are the new Guardian” I said staring at the box. “Yeah and I think I know who would fit each of the miraculous” Stiles said with a look in his eyes that spelled trouble. “Woah we do not want to go around granting superpowers like party favors” I said. “First things first lets get this box home”. We put the box in Stiles backpack and got in the Jeep to drive home all of us very shaken by the experience


End file.
